Meiling vs. Scrooge-- Part 1
by Meiling Li1
Summary: A totally silly ficcie about Meiling...well, you'll haveta see for yourself! Captured your attention? Then R+R! What are you waiting for?


****

Meiling vs. Scrooge: Round 1

It was the day before Christmas, and the world was a tranquil sight to behold… blue skies, sparkling snow. Yet, not everybody was tranquil…

You see, in a small, messy apartment, four children were rehearsing a play due at the end of winter break and, to say the least, it was getting quite noisy:

"NO!! That is SO wrong Madison! You're not supposed to smile when you say, 'I love you Sakura'! And the kissing scene…EW! It's WAY too long!! Do it again! Do it again until you get it right! NOW!" A very flustered Meilin hollered at the top of her lungs, ready to hurl the twenty-page script at the frightened girl's head. She then added, sulkily, "I give, and I give, and does ANY-BODY appreciate it? I don't think so! Waiter,"—referring to Li—"bring me a glass of water…this may take a while…"

"Yes Meilin…um, dear." Li murmured. After all, submission was more convenient than fighting; this was one girl he didn't want to push beyond the point of aggravation.

While Li lingered in the kitchen, not wanting to go back, a flushed, wrathful Meilin wiped sweat from her brow and fixed a frightened Madison (dressed is male clothes, a mustache painted on her face) and an uncomfortable-looking Sakura (dressed in pink clothes fit for a princess, designed by the talented Madison) with an ice-cold stare.

"I suppose you too lazy girls will want the whole day off tomorrow." She abruptly broke the long silence.

"I…if quite c…convenient Meiling…uhh, sir…" Madison managed to falter.

"IT'S NOT CONVENIENT! Christmas is a poor excuse for wasting a perfectly fine day of play rehearsal every twenty-fifth of December!" Meilin shrieked, seemingly, on the verge of insanity itself. "We've got a deadline people! But…I suppose you may as well have a day off than sulk around the whole 'morrow." She grinned caustically.

"Th…thanks Meiling…you're v…very g…generous." Madison nearly whispered.

"I know that, fool!" The girl snapped. "Off with you!"

"Thanks Mei! Merry Christmas! And, would you and Li like to dine with my family tomorrow?" Sakura smiled gently, which irritated Meilin even farther.

"Christmas?"—and, very sarcastically, reader—"my _dear_ Sakura, let me be gentle: in the words of Scrooge, _BAH HUMBUG_!!!!!"

At this, the door was slammed in Sakura and Madison's faces.

It had to have been at least another hour before Li exited the kitchen with Meilin's glass of water, a grim look in his eyes. "You should have accepted Sakura's invitation, Meilin…you're not very nice to her, or Madison either." He handed her the glass and left the appartment crossly.

Meilin suddenly felt an awry presence surround her. The room seemed to shift, and a voice called, mockingly, "Meilin, ha ha! Meilin, ha ha!" 

A woman stepped forward, and Meilin felt her legs turn into mush as she fell. 

"Look, lady: I had a hard day, I've also read 'A Christmas Carol'… guy is bad, ghosts scare guy into being good. You don't need to demonstrate it to me, ok?" She tried to speak with her usual tough-girl voice but it was no use.

The pink-clad woman raised a shrill shriek, and caused the windows of the apartment o break.

"Naughty, naughty girl! Don't try to defy me! I am your aunt from over-seas, after all! Now, listen up; here's the schedule: at about seven o'clock, expect the Spirit of Christmas Past to visit, the Present at about 8 o'clock, and the Future at 10. The Past may go easy on you, but be good with the Present and the Future, they've got bad tempers, and I'm talkin' from experience. Anyhow, I love you baby! Bye baby!"

The woman kissed Meiling's forhead and disappeared, leaving the girl puzzled, to say he least…

****

end of round 1

author's note: Okie! A very short, silly ficcie ^^ (definitely not my usual style) so, review if you read this, and if you want to flame, be my guest, I really don't care, cuz you'll be the one that looks stoopie after allJ Hope you enjoyed! Also, plz visit my collective and sign the g-bookie: 

[Ai-ko][1]

   [1]: http://www.virtue.nu/aika



End file.
